The Great Outdoors
by wutitdo1234
Summary: Ms. Darbus is taking her homeroom class on a camping trip. Will things happen that aren’t supposed to happen? Will new relationships fall into place? Will the girls win, or will the boys? Read and find out. Troyella Chaylor Jelsi Zepay
1. story line

_**Summery: Ms. Darbus is taking her homeroom class on a camping trip. Will things happen that aren't supposed to happen? Will new relationships fall into place? Will the girls win, or will the boys? Read and find out. Troyella; Chaylor; Jelsi; Zepay **_

**Hey guys, I just now decided to come up with a new story based on what happened to me last week. Read and find out what can happen in the wonderful lives of the East High students.**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, besides the plot.

This is just the story line, review if you want more.

"**Do you like Troy?" Taylor asks**

"Is it that obvious?" she answered

"**Do you like Gabriella" Chad asked his best friend**

"Dude, I don't know?"

"Well, you need to, before someone else gets to her before you"

**Bus ride**

**Sharpay's plan **

**Sharing tents: Tent one: Troy; Gabriella; Taylor; Chad**

**Will things happen, at night?**

**M rated chapter (if wanted)**

**Boys against Girls competition starts**

"Look at them; they won't stop ki….." Chad said in the moment of silence

"Awkward"

**Sharpay's evil plan is back in Action**

Will she leave Zeke, or not?

**It's a tie?**

**New relationships blossom**

**Extra Competition**

**Mud**

**Back at home**

Yeah, this is pretty much what's going to happen. If you want it to happen. Review, if you want this new story. I need 10 reviews, but if you want to, do more. If any suggestions, tell me as soon as possible.


	2. He shoots, he scores?

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for waiting for these chapters! I really appreciate it. I have been grounded, and I am actually sneaking this…shhhh…don't tell anybody. Just so you know, I have most of this story written out on paper, so all I have to do is type it out. So I will update every week or so. This chapter might be a little boring, sorry! But this is only the beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own HSM**

"Should I wear this outfit, or this one?" Gabriella asked as she showed Taylor her two favorite outfits for the class camping trip.

Although Gabriella had been hiding the fact that she liked, correction, loved Troy Bolton. Taylor could see through it.

Taylor being bored out of her mind with the same question over and over again said "Shouldn't you be wearing something more…sexy for Troy?"

"What?! Why do I have to look sexy for Troy?" Gabriella almost yelled, but thought…

**Gabriella's POV**

_Hmmmm…that would defiantly turn him on, good thought Taylor_

**End of POV**

"Because, it's simple, you love him." she answered with a straight face

"I do not love Troy Bolton!" Gabriella exclaimed

"Okay, okay, then lets just drop the subject." she said calmly

"Thank you. Now, does this bracelet go with this scarf?" Gabriella asked

"Do you like Troy? Scarf's don't have to go with bracelets" Taylor said knowing she should get it out of her-in-denial friend

Gabriella ignoring the first question said "Oh, they don't? I thought it was like a rule or something because…"

"Gabi! Do you like Troy?" Taylor asked once again

Gabriella sighed "Is it that obvious?"

"Finally, she admits!!! Everyone knows you like Troy, besides Troy"

"No, you exaggerating, not that many people know." she said, still being in denial

"Have you been unconscious this whole time you've been here at EHS?" Taylor asked

"No! But seriously, not that many people know" she said, trying to get her point out

"Okay, I was exaggerating, just a bit, but it is almost true, though."

At Troy's house, the boys were having a similar conversation, but in different terms, basketball

Troy and Chad were playing basketball in Troy's backyard. Chad shot his basketball from the three-point line, and swooshed it in the net.

"Whooo, three points!" Chad shouted

"Ah what ever, you got lucky" Troy replied

"I hope _you_ get lucky with Gabriella" Chad said smartly, emphasizing the you

"What?! It's not like I like her" He yelled

"Dude, stop lying, it's obvious you like her."

Troy took a free throw shot…and missed

Chad thought for a second "Okay, I have a deal"

Troy nodded in agreement

"If I make my shot, you have to tell Gabi you love her…"

"Man, I do not love her!" he yelled back

"Dude, I'm not finished with my deal yet. If you make you basket, you ca choose whether to tell her or not to tell her." he finished

"You mean, _when_ I win" He replied confidently

"Oh, we'll see about that. By the way, the shot is from the three-point line"

"See! That's not fair!" yelled Troy

"It's more than fair my man."

"Whatever lets just get this over with" he said, not being so confident after all

**Troy's POV**

_Oh God! If Chad makes his shot, I'm dead! I mean, I like Gabi, and I should tell her, but what if she doesn't like me back? Okay, just shoot the ball, and hope Chad's doesn't go in, and mine does. I got this._

**End of POV**

Troy shot…

**A/N: Hey people, that was a pretty boring chapter to me, but hey, it's only the first chapter, many more are to come. It was kinda a cliff hanger, but what ever. Please review! 5 minimum, more are always welcome. Next chapter, up during the week, or on the weekend.**


	3. Make it Take it

**Hey peeps! What are ya'll up to? I read the reviews, and I wanted to update, lol, I'm a sucker for good reviews! So if you keep them coming I'll keep the chapters going.

* * *

**

_Flashback…_

"_Have you been unconscious this whole time you've been here at EHS?" Taylor asked_

"_No! But seriously, not that many people know" she said, trying to get her point out_

"_Okay, I was exaggerating, just a bit, but it is almost true, though."_

_End of Flashback_

Gabriella sighed

"Ugh. Lets just finish packing."

"Okay" Taylor replied

Silence through the room…

"You know you have to tell him, right?" Taylor asked

"Tell who, what?" she asked cluelessly

"Tell Troy, you like him"

"I know! I know…but…how?" Gabriella asked

Taylor thought for a second

"I mean, you've got Chad, Kelsi has Jason, and surprisingly Sharpay has Zeke" Gabriella added

Her best friend laughed "And you have Troy! You just have to lure him in, you know, play hard-to-get."

"Do you really think _I_ can do that?" She asked as she emphasized the word/letter I

**A/N: Is the letter 'I' considered a letter or word? lol, just wondering…back to the story…**

"Yep, with a little help, you will be in his arms by the end of this trip." Taylor said confidently

Gabriella smiled

**Gabi's POV**

_I surely do like that idea!_

**End of POV

* * *

**

_Flashback…_

"Whatever lets just get this over with" he said, not being so confident after all

**Troy's POV**

_Oh God! If Chad makes his shot, I'm dead! I mean, I like Gabi, and I should tell her, but what if she doesn't like me back? Okay, just shoot the ball, and hope Chad's doesn't go in, and mine does. I got this._

**End of POV**

Troy shot…

_End of Flashback_

Troy hoped and prayed it would go in, but it was the exact opposite.

"AIR BALL!!!" Chad screamed as he ran around Troy's half court in his backyard.

"Ugh, just shoot already!" Troy shouted as he pulled Chad's shirt when he ran in front of him

"Troy, calm down, even though I will make this shot." He eagerly said

**A/N: Do any of ya'll remember at the DC games (Disney Channel Games) when Zac Efron and Kyle Massey (sp?) were shooting in that one relay race competition? Remember the first time Zac shot, when it air-balled? That's what it looked like, if you needed an actual visual. ….**

Chad shot confidently, and confidently made it in.

"Whooooooooo!!! Now you have to tell Gabi you love her!" He shouted in Troy's face

Chad started to do the chicken dance

"Man, you're such a dork!" Troy said

Chad stopped in the middle of his dance and said "Hey, at least I have a girlfriend!"

"But dude, I'm getting mine on this camping trip!" Troy exclaimed

"Finally! Took you forever and a day!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Next chapter is going to be loaded with action, it's going to be about the bus ride. There's going to be flirting, plans, texting, and Sharpay! But remember, don't forget to review!**

**Here's a Sneak peek of the next chapter…**

_**Text Message**_

_Hey sexy u need 2 cum up in tha frunt of da bus wit me…I got a presnt 4 u ;-)_

_**End of Message**_

**That's one of your hints of the next chapter, think about it, it's not that obvious though, so you just going to have to wait until this weekend. Bye!**


	4. Flirting is the key to life

**Hey ya'll! What you guys up to? I hope my hint of this chapter made you want to read this chapter a little bit more. Thanks for all of my reviews, please keep them coming! **

**A/N: Just to let you know, I am skipping to the part of the students being on the bus ride. Here's the seating…**

_Gabriella & Taylor_

_Troy & Chad_

_Kelsi & Jason_

_Zeke & Sharpay_

**Have fun reading!

* * *

**

"And remember, flirting is the key to life" Taylor said giving advice to Gabriella before she would start to seduce Troy Bolton

"Okay, flirt and…and…what was the other thing?" She asked nervously

"Girl, it's not that hard! Flirt and giggle."

"Oh, ok, should I start now?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, go ahead" Taylor replied as she was motioning her to the back of the bus where Troy and his basketball jocks sat.

**Gabi's POV**

Okay, deep breathe. You can do this, just breathe, and focus on Troy, whoo, okay.

**End of POV**

Gabriella was walking slowly and carefully to the back of the bus where Troy and Chad were.

Taylor smartly texted Chad to tell him to move to the front of the bus with her, so there will be no distractions in their plan.

"Yeah man, that shot was awesome, it was from the base line, in over time, with to seconds left in the champion…." Chad said until

"Zzzzz…zzzz" His phone vibrated

_**Text Message**_

_Hey sexy u need 2 cum up in tha frunt of da bus wit me…I got a presnt 4 u ;-)_

_**End of Message**_

Chad quickly pressed the 'reply' button, and raced to the front of the bus with Taylor, ending up with Gabriella being pushed into Troy's lap in the process.

Gabriella blushed "Sorry" she said as she quickly got off of him

"Hey, no problem"

**Troy's POV**

_No problem at all…wink-wink_

**End of POV**

"You can sit down next to me, if you want to." He said, making the first move

"Thanks" she said as she sat down close to Troy

"Your welcome, anytime" Troy said joyfully

So…What's up?" He asked

"Nothing really, sitting next to you." Gabriella said scooting closer

Just as they started getting comfortable

"Hey Troy!" A peppy-bubbly voice said

Troy's eyes squinted in disgust "Hi Sharpay"

"Hello Sharpay" Gabriella said politely

Sharpay completely ignored her comment and said "So Troy, do you have any plans after the trip"

"Yes, I was going to ask out someone special" He answered as he put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. She smiled in return

**Gabi's POV**

_Hopefully, the girl he is going to ask out is me._

**End of POV**

"Why?" Troy asked

"Oh, just wondering. Why are you smiling so much?" Sharpay asked as she poked Gabriella's shoulder

"Because, I am thinking of someone special" Gabriella answered as she snuggled closer to Troy, which made him smile, and get more comfortable

"Ew." Was Sharpay's last comment before she went back to her twin brother, who was sitting next to Martha Cox.

**Sharpay's POV**

_Man! I can't let that Gabriella girl get in my chances of getting my gorgeous Troyie! I need a plan…and some help_

**End of POV

* * *

**

"Ryan!" Sharpay screamed to her twin

Ryan covered his ears with his hands "How may I help you my beautifulishous sister of mine?"

"First, you got my name wrong, you're supposed to say…"

"What do you need Sharpay?" He asked getting very annoyed

Sharpay smiled evilly "Your help"

* * *

"So baby, what's my present?" Chad asked eagerly

"This" Taylor replied as she literally jumped on Chad. This lasted a few minutes until…

"Mr. Danforth and Ms. McKessie, no form of making love or having some sort of affection with each other on this trip." Mrs. Darbus said

**A/N: Did I tell you guys that Mrs. Darbus was in this story? She will be popping up every once and a while, but she won't be in the story often.**

"Sorry Mrs. Darbus" The couple said in unison

* * *

"What is up with that girl?" Gabriella asked once Sharpay was ear-shot

"The world may never know" Troy answered with a straight face, which made Gabriella laugh.

"So true…" She chuckled as she looked into his wonderful eyes. Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes with passion, also. Troy leaned in…

**Troy's POV**

_Okay, chill out, this is the moment. Just lean in and kiss her._

**End of POV**

Gabriella leaned in also…

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys! I hope that was some of the beginning action for ya'll. I kind of rushed through it, though. Please review! Through the week, I should be giving hint's of the next chapter, look forward to them! The next chapter is called **

"**Sharing tents with who?"**

**Farewell! Review!**


	5. Sharing with who?

**A/N: Hey ya'll! What's up? I hope ya'll all liked the last chapter, more action to come in this chapter also. Have fun reading this chapter, I had fun writing it, and remember, review! Thanks for waiting for this chapter! Sorry for the long wait.**

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_What do you need Sharpay?" He asked getting annoyed_

_Sharpay smiled evilly "Your help"_

_End of Flashback_

"What are you trying to get into this time?" Her twin brother asked

Sharpay's mouth went into the shape of an O, then she pointed at herself with her finger, looking shocked "Oh my gosh, I can't believe that you would blame me for getting into something that I would never do."

"Stop the act, Sharpay, now, what do you need?" Ryan asked irritadidly (**Is that an actual word? I might have made it up, I'm not sure, and I'll check the dictionary later on...back to the story)**

"Some help with my sinister plan" she answered plainly

"You know, Troy will never like you, he likes Gabriella." Martha said **(I bet some of ya'll forgot about her, didn't you? Yeah, well I did, too! Lol)**

"You know what!? I didn't ask for commentary or suggestion! And I don't need it from you, either. Okay, ok. Now that we got that straight, Ryan, bro, come with me." She shouted. Ryan quickly apologized to Martha and excused himself from his seat.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_Mr. Danforth and Ms. Mckessie, no form of making love, or having some sort of affection with each other on this trip." Mrs. Darbus said_

"_Sorry Mrs. Darbus" The couple said in unison_

_End of Flashback_

Once Mrs. Darbus was ear-shot Chad said "Man, does that women ever get off of anyone's back?"

"It's okay baby, I'll have you all to myself when we get to the camp sight...especially...at night." Taylor replied with a slight grin

"I love how you're so mysterious" Chad said scooting a bit closer to his girlfriend

Taylor leaned in to kiss Chad, but softly. He reacted quickly, and leaned in also.

Taylor smartly thought for a second before their lips touched, and pulled back. "Your going to have to wait until tonight, sexy."

Chad frowned as his girlfriend quickly went to the back of the bus, leaving Chad in his own seat, thinking about their night tonight, basically day dreaming.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Troy leaned in..._

_Gabriella leaned in also..._

_End of Flashback_

"We're breaking free, we're soarin' flyin' there's not a star in Heaven that we can't reach..." Troy's cell phone rang. Gabriella smiled at the memory of his cell ring tone.

"I'll just get that" Troy said, very embarrassed

"Hello" He said into the phone

...silence

"Hello?" Troy said once again

...silence

Troy hung up, feeling that, that phone call was just a distraction, and he was right.

Sharpay smiled evilly "Part one, completed." She said as she smiled to herself, being proud of her accomplishment of step one of her evil plan.

"Why are you so evil?" Her brother asked as he went back to his "possy" and sat back down with them

"Hmmm...I'm not that evil...am I? ...Na." Sharpay said as she was talking to herself, not knowing that the gymnastics clique were staring at her in shock.

"Psycho!" One of them whispered

"Hey, I heard that!" She said finally realizing that they were behind her listening on her every move.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Mrs. Darbus shouted over the teenagers' voices inside the bus, but they easily ignored it.

"Ahem! Children!" She yelled once again, they ignored it.

"Stop the bus" Mrs. Darbus quietly said to the bus driver, and he immediately screeched to a stop.

SSSSCCCCRRREEEECCCCHHHHHH!!!!

A bunch of whoa's and Ouches came from the bus

"Okay, now that I have you all's attention, were here" She said as she dramatically pointed out to a window.

"Wow! It's beautiful" Gabriella said looking out to the view

"You're beautiful" Troy answered with out knowing that he did it. "Did I say that out loud?" He asked nervously

"Yeah" She answered as she blushed cherry red

"Uhhh, well I meant it" Troy said

"Thanks" Gabriella said as she kissed him on the cheek quickly

Troy blushed

"Okay, everyone on the bus, please exit quickly, we have a few announcements to tell you once we're on the land" Mrs. Darbus said

The students quickly left the bus waiting to see what they were going to say.

"Okay, we have the tent arrangements" One of the counselors said

"Here's the list...In tent one there's: Heather, Jamie, Christopher, and William. In tent two we have: Jennifer, Jonathon, Ashley, and Kyle. In tent three we have: Sharpay, Kelsi, Zeke, and Jason"

Sharpay frowned that she was not chosen to be with Troy.

"And last, but not least we have: Troy, Taylor, Gabriella, and Chad." Mrs. Darbus said, with a reply of a couple oooo's and awe's

"WHAT???" A high-pitched voice screamed

"May I help you Miss Evans?" Mrs. Darbus calmly asked

"I mean...how could you put that Gabriella girl with Troy, MY Troy???"

"Huh? Am I now yours?" Troy said, being his confused self

**A/N: No offense to you Troy/Zac-lovers, because...I am one of them...**

**Hi, I'm Meghan Ross, and I am a Zacaholic...**

**Anywayz...**

"I'm Sharpay Michelle Evans, and I will get my Troysie! You guys remember that!" Sharpay shouted as she pointed to the rest of the class, who all had their faces in shock.

"There's defiantly medication for that, seriously there is." Chad said

"And you would know, out of all people" Taylor replied

The rest of the class laughed as Sharpay was in her own little space right next to the bus, and had a mad look on her face.

"Okay, we will have counseling for her. Lets set up the tents, then we'll start our campfire." The counselor said

**

* * *

**

A/N: Lets just say that a couple things will be happening during the campfire...Truth-or-Dare. After that, there's the 'At night' chapter, but that will be edited majorly, but if you want me to send that to you, PM me, and I will send you the chapter.

**TTYL, bye**


	6. tents, campfires, screams, Oh MY!

**Hey guys, i'm so sorry for the wait on this thing!!! I was so busy. Here you go!!!**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Im Sharpay Michelle Evans, and I will get my Troysie! You guys remember that!" Sharpay shouted as she pointed to the rest of the class, who all had their faces in shock._

_"Theres defiantly medication for that, seriously there is." Chad said_

_"And you would know, out of all people" Taylor replied_

_The rest of the class laughed as Sharpay was in her own little space right next to the bus, and had a mad look on her face_.

_"Okay, we will have counseling for her. Lets set up the tents, then well start our campfire." The counselor said_

_End of Flashback_

So everyone went of to get their tents and build them up.

"I refuse to touch that, that...thing!!!" Sharpay said to Ryan

"Whatever" Ryan replied

* * *

-gtctgtctgtctgtctgtctgtctgtctgtctgtctgtctgtctgtctgtctgtctgtctgtcgtcctgtctgtctgtctgtctgtctgtct-

"ok how do you do this?" Gabriella asked while she saw that chad and taylor when on the groud kissing

"alright, you just do this..." Troy said grabbing her hands gently and showing her how to build it

Gabriella blushed as he touched her

Gabriella's POV

I cant believe he just touched me like that, omg, pay attention montez, he's talking to you!!!

End of POV

Soon enough they finished the tent, still trying to figure out how their other tent members can breath. Once It was dark they started the campfire.

Sharpay's POV

ugh, this plan isnt working at all, they keep sitting next to each other and "snuggling" eww it's disgusting. That should definately be me cuddling with troysie, he's so mine.

End of POV

"ok guys lets play truth or dare!" Chad said

Everyone agreed and started the game

"Ok, lemme go first!" Taylor said

"Sharpay, truth or dare?"

"Truth" she replied

"ok, how long have you liked troy?"

"Forever, and just so you know, he likes me back!" Sharpey said with confidence

"Errrr...who told you that lie?" Troy said

Sharpay's mouth went straight into an O form, and then crossed her arms and pouted

"ok, next!!!" Sharpay said

Chad said "i wanna go!" like a little 5 year old

"um, Gabriella, truth or dare?"

"...Dare..." she said uncertainly, but she knew what was coming

"Kiss troy on the mouth for 30 sec."

Gabriella looked at troy to see if it was ok, and he nodded. They kissed with such passion, they didnt want to stop even for air. It ended up being 30 seconds, and chad yelled for them to stop but they just kept on going. Finally they stopped and looked into each other's eyes and wondered just what had happened.

Chad replied "oooook then..." After their make out session sharpay ran off to the tent

"On that note i'm going to sleep, coming chad???" taylor said seductively

"oh yaaaaa!"

They looked at one another and just stared, until everyone was gone...

Just when troy was going to say something...

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" someone screamed...

**But who was it? dun dun dun, hehehe. thanks for reading sorry i havent updated in like 9 months. Sorry it's short, too! It'll be longer next time, i kind of rushed this chapter, let me know what you think.  
Please review, and the next chapter will be up very soon, like in the next few days**

**Thanks, ttyl**


End file.
